


Frozen

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Serial Killers, 原作向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean遇到一个案件，凶手不是任何超自然生物，而是一个真真正正的人，一个变态连环杀手，有着令人膛目结舌的怪癖——从处于美貌巅峰状态的人的身体上取下一部分冷冻起来，以此保有其最完美的状态。他们想着手解决这个问题，却万万没有料到这样的后果。原梗来自羊水女神。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

00.

　　  
　　身体的一部分被手术刀切取下来时还有知觉，男人戴着白色塑胶手套，黏稠的鲜红血液飞溅在湿漉的表面上，看上去分外触目惊心。雪亮的白刃切入肌肤，鲜血从皮下悄然涌出，他用刀刃切断那些勾连的经络，就像一个技艺高超的园艺师修剪枝桠那样轻松。  
　　  
　　他看到眼前这个漂亮得像瓷娃娃一样的女孩还睁着那双大大的灰眼睛，烟雾般的晶状体里细小的光点渐渐扩散，最后悄然熄灭。  
　　  
　　他切下了女孩的两只耳朵，白皙柔软的，被纤细的毛细血管所充盈的两只耳朵，并看着它们渐渐沉入半透明的血液里，放进冰冷的广口瓶中封存起来。他知道它们会凝固在最为美丽的一瞬，如同海上新生的泡沫被月光照耀成白亮的银色，夜晚悄然绽放的昙花舒展着玲珑剔透的花瓣，星空里爆炸的天体发散出的巨大能量，那一瞬间时间流逝太快，快得像抓不住的影子。  
　　  
　　然而“美丽”是个永恒的命题，它需要一种永恒的记录方式来加以记述。许多人对它趋之若鹜，却没能想到它会随着时光飞逝渐渐变质，像是放在常温下的热牛奶最后总会变得酸腐破败。他无法容忍美丽的事物随着时间渐渐毁灭，与其如此倒不如让它永远保持最完美的状态——将它凝固，封冻，改变其原有的粒子结构，他能想到很多种方法，但并不能加以实践利用。  
　　  
　　他想到琥珀的形成，浓稠的松脂将一个卑微的生命闷杀在密不透风的狭小空间里，经过成千上万年的沉积与质变成为不朽的存在。只可惜他并没有足够多的松脂将美丽的事物完整保留下来，也不能创造出高温高压的条件，于是他想到另一种办法，那需要时间，更需要充满浪漫主义的想象力。  
　　  
　　他从那时候开始醒来了：一架能让人永驻美貌的冷冻机开始在他脑海里浮现，他能在有生之年创造出这件惊世之作无疑是对人类社会的一种救赎。“美丽”是个神圣的名词，人类不过是它的附属品，在他造出冷冻机之前，一切疯狂行为都是为了避免美人迟暮所做的抢救性杀害。他坚信自己是绝对正义的，没有人比他理解“美”的特殊意义。  
　　  
　　这听起来或许有点疯狂——甚至是很疯狂，就像一个人的灵魂走入永无止境的迷宫，无论怎样兜兜转转也找不到出口。他想把那些美丽的眼睛、美丽的鼻子、美丽的嘴唇、甚至是美丽的四肢冻结起来，放置在温度低于零下50℃的环境下看着它们结满血红的冰晶，这种极致的美丽会让他感觉到真正的“被救赎”。

　　  
　　01.

　　  
　　离蒙大拿州已经有四百英里了，入夜的时候，Dean打开雨刮器扫净落在前窗上零零星星的雨滴，路灯的昏黄光线下，沾满水珠的车窗被照得发亮。Sam倚靠在副驾驶上，手边放置着今天的报纸，上面的头版头条显示内华达州已经出现第四名失踪者，被记号笔圈出可疑的部分——比如“失踪者都很年轻，在二三十岁之间”“外貌特征没有任何相同之处”“失踪之前都是孤身一人外出”。之后Sam用手机搜索了其余三位失踪者的案件报道，案情都与如今被报道的这位失踪者如出一辙，然而他发现失踪的并不仅仅只有女性，还包括一名男性。  
　　  
　　“有什么发现吗？”Dean偏过头看了看Sam，双手仍然稳稳地握着方向盘。手机屏幕发出的光勾勒出Sam的脸部轮廓，他抬起头望着Dean，一道又一道暖黄色光线从他眼底掠过。  
　　  
　　“离内华达州还有多远？”  
　　  
　　“大概还有一百多公里，今晚我们能到。”Dean回答道，“待会先等我们找个旅馆放好行李，再去找点乐子。”  
　　  
　　“Dean……伙计，我们是去调查那个案子的，”Sam叹了口气，将手机屏幕放在Dean眼前，“这个关于第四个失踪者的详细报道，而这几起失踪之间相隔时间最多只有三天，也就是说留给我们的时间并不多。”  
　　  
　　Dean匆匆地瞟了一眼屏幕上失踪者的正面照片，忍不住发出一声赞叹：“噢，她看起来可真火辣。”话音刚落，Sam就甩给了他一个眼刀，接着道：“岂止是她，所有的失踪者都看起来十分年轻漂亮，甚至是唯一一个男性失踪者Alfred Mitchell，虽然我的措辞可能不太妥当，可事实的确如此。”  
　　  
　　“不管那个Albert还是Alfred究竟如何，我在意的是另外三名失踪者，okay？”Dean勾起嘴角笑道，“别让自己看起来那么严肃，Sammy，先谈谈你其他的发现。”  
　　  
　　“报道里还提到过所有失踪者在失踪的那天晚上都去了同一个地方——”Sam的声音顿了顿，双眼扫过屏幕上鲜明紧凑的文字，接着道，“一间名叫‘Nightmare’的酒吧，位于里诺市西北角50码的位置，而且这间酒吧在当地的年轻人中还颇受追捧。”  
　　  
　　听到“酒吧”这个字眼的时候，Sam看到Dean的双眼很明显的放出了光，简直就像一个小男孩得到了他喜欢的兵人。  
　　  
　　“这就对了，我们应该先去调查，”Dean一脚踩下油门，声音轻快得像在唱歌，“顺便去找点乐子。”

　　  
　　酒吧里挤满了贴在一起的男男女女，Dean与他们擦身而过时，Sam紧随其后，将那些靠过来搭讪的柔软身体礼貌地推开，再拉开吧台前的座位让Dean坐下来。酒保很快走上前问他们需要什么，Dean的回答很干脆，他做了个“两杯”的手势，润泽的双唇间吐出一句低沉的“威士忌”，Sam能看到他手指上的指环在昏暗光线里发着淡淡的光，半透明的榛绿色眼珠带着穿透黑暗的色泽，使周围黯淡的事物骤然明亮。  
　　  
　　很多人盯着他和Dean看，而更多人的目光则只落在Dean一个人身上。Dean不是不知道自己身上有多少道炙热的视线，从他的眼神判断，他可能很享受这种感觉。很快的，一个穿着低胸透视上衣的黑发女孩勾上了Dean的肩膀，她的秀发轻轻扫过Dean的脸颊，修长纤细的双腿吸引着Dean的目光。Sam的手指在吧台上动了动，斜睨的视线一刻也没有离开Dean的侧脸，他知道那个女孩正耸起肩膀挤压着她丰满的胸脯，而Dean正笑着对她说“你好”。  
　　  
　　“哇，我还以为你们俩是情侣来的。”女孩捂住嘴故作惊讶地说着，被涂成珍珠色的指甲闪闪发光。她凑近了些，浓郁的香水味从她身上传来。  
　　  
　　“事实上我们只是兄弟而已，这是我的弟弟Sam，我是Dean。”Dean笑呵呵地介绍着自己和坐在一旁闷头喝酒的老弟，却感觉到一只手拉住了他的衣服下摆，他回过头，只见Sam朝他使了个眼色。  
　　  
　　“嗨，我是Crystal，很高兴认识你们。”黑发女孩交叠着双腿，将纤细的身体倚靠在吧台上，像是在等待着Dean将身体靠过来。  
　　  
　　“也很高兴认识你。”Dean露出一个自以为很有魅力的微笑，视线却一直没有离开过Crystal的胸部，“嗯……项链很漂亮。”  
　　  
　　Crystal用细长的手指拨弄着胸前的银色项链，上面有一个形状很别致的十字架吊坠，吊坠恰好陷进她胸前的沟壑里。Dean舔了舔下嘴唇，迫使自己的视线从那个十字架和某个更引人注目的地方挪开，接着道：“话说，你经常来这里？”  
　　  
　　“嗯哼，我几乎每天都来。”Crystal俏皮地回答，淡褐色的眼睛里隐隐透出某种期待。  
　　  
　　“那么你认不认识这个女孩？”Dean从皮夹克口袋里掏出一张照片放在Crystal眼前，照片里的女孩有着一头铂金色的长直发和神秘的灰眼睛，被精细雕琢的面庞有一种石膏像般的美感。这是刚被报道过的第四位失踪者。  
　　  
　　“我当然认识她，”Crystal睁大了眼睛，眉眼里流露出哀伤的情绪，“她是我的朋友Fiona，我们很小就认识了，听到她失踪的消息我简直不敢相信是真的，我真的……”  
　　  
　　“对于这件事我也感到很抱歉，但愿她没事。”Dean放软了声音，“不过你介不介意告诉我关于Fiona失踪那个晚上的一些详细情况？”  
　　  
　　Crystal狐疑地看了他一眼，将肩上的黑色长发拨到脑后，轻声道：“不……其实我并不清楚，那个晚上因为我有约会就没有和她一起来‘Nightmare’，在出门之前她还给我打过电话，那时候大概是晚上八点左右。”  
　　  
　　“之后她就再也没有联系过你？”  
　　  
　　“没有，从那之后我就再也没有见过Fiona，第二天我就从她父母那里得知她彻夜未归。”Crystal回答，“虽然她和我一样比较爱玩，但绝不是这样的女孩。”  
　　  
　　“这样吧，我把电话号码留给你，有什么消息就联系我，好吗？”Dean掏出一张纸片写上号码递给Crystal，还朝她眨了眨眼睛，“或者……你更愿意和我一起去深入交流一下？”  
　　  
　　这时一直在一旁喝闷酒的Sam突然站起身一把搂过Dean的脖子将嘴唇贴近他的耳垂，Dean惊喘了一声，他能感觉到Sam的温度从他背后渗进肌肤，烫得像一团灼热的火。  
　　  
　　“很抱歉，我是他男朋友。”Sam沉声道，狭长的绿眼睛闪着微暗的光。  
　　  
　　Dean用手肘使劲往Sam怀里顶去，手腕却被对方一把抓住，Sam手掌里粗厚的茧硌着他手腕上的肌肤，他用力地挣扎了几下，却在Sam的怀抱里被圈得更紧。Sam的嘴唇下滑到Dean的脸颊，若即若离地触碰着散落着蜜色雀斑的那块肌肤，他能看到Dean在用唇语对他说“你他妈知不知道自己在做什么”，更能看到Crystal脸上惊讶万分的表情。  
　　  
　　Crystal绝对被吓坏了，她的眼睛瞪的大大的，涂着粉色唇蜜的嘴唇还没来得及合上，等了半晌才说出一句话：“可刚才Dean告诉我你们是兄弟。”  
　　  
　　“我们之前大吵了一架。”Sam从容地解释着，将手放上了Dean的腰，“他想要让我生气，现在他达到了目的，而我马上要带他回去。”话音刚落，他便黑着脸拖着Dean的手臂往酒吧外面走去，将一脸茫然的Crystal扔在了原地。

　　  
　　02.

　　  
　　Dean关上车门的时候，他与Sam都没有说话。Sam满身酒气的坐在他旁边，头靠在Impala的车窗上，鼻孔微微抽动着，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿成一条细长的线。他没有看Dean一眼，只是一言不发的坐着，可显然旁边的Dean一直在等着他说点什么，他望了望Sam，飘忽不定的视线又回到黑黢黢的方向盘上，最终还是拗不过对方主动开口：“见鬼的你到底怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“我没怎么，是你怎么了。”Sam低声说，“反正我不是那个和小妞调情的混球，在你把她骗上床之前我只是做了我该做的事。”  
　　  
　　“你看到了，我可是在查案，呆子。”Dean不耐烦地解释着， “调情只不过是一种能获取更多有效信息的手段。”  
　　  
　　Sam鼻腔里发出一声冷哼，散落的头发遮盖住眼睛，他突然转过头来看着Dean，车窗外黯淡的光线勾勒出发丝上柔和的深棕色光晕，却无法照亮他的脸上的表情，Dean猜想他此刻可能板着脸，面部肌肉僵硬得像一块石头——Sam显然在生气，鼻间发出沉重的抽气声，身上浓郁的威士忌气味像香水一样刺鼻。  
　　  
　　“她对这起案子毫无帮助，而你只想着跟她上床。”Sam尖锐地说着，修长有力的手指再次摸上Dean的手腕，并将它牢牢压住。一股热流从肌肤接触的地方缓缓流淌到Dean的下腹部，他想要将离得过近的Sam推开，却感觉到一个湿热柔软的东西从他的颈侧滑向脸颊，在他的肌肤上打着圈——是Sam的舌头，而Sam在舔他，像一个做爱高手对待他的小妞那样充满情色意味的舔他，而他并不想承认自己好像根本无法抗拒这个。  
　　  
　　“Sam，停下。”Dean咬着字低吼，却被Sam的大手穿过短发捧住头颅。那只手比他的更大，也更有力量，正强硬地揪着他的头发迫使他把头转过来等待着什么。Dean想那可能是一个拳头，可能是一句漫不经心的嘲讽，也可能是个恶作剧的前兆——或许这一切都是Sam计划好的恶作剧，他只想好好教训Dean让对方意识到自己错在哪里，可当他的舌头滑进Dean嘴里的时候，Dean往外冒汗的肌肤在他手掌底下颤抖，让他迫不得已将那件满是弹药气味的皮夹克剥下来扔在座椅靠背上。  
　　  
　　Sam咬住Dean的嘴唇，舌尖在唇瓣上细细研磨，描摹着对方的唇线。他的嘴里带着酒精独有的甘甜与辛辣，齿列咬上Dean的嘴唇时像在品尝美味一样细致而粗暴地舔吻着，侧耳倾听Dean嘴里溢出的一声声细小而破碎的声音，再狠狠撞进他嘴里用舌尖去捕捉Dean的舌头。  
　　  
　　“讨厌他们用那样的眼神看你。”Sam在吻着Dean的时候含糊地低吼，将手指更深的穿插进对方刺啦啦的短发里，“你应该一直看着我，而不是，不是其他人——”  
　　  
　　Dean在他怀里僵住了身体，像一具冷却凝固的铜像，双眼不可置信地望着他弟弟的脸，仿佛在看着一个被附身的怪物。这时Sam用空出来的那只手轻巧而熟练地捉住Dean的裤子，手指扫过裤链的时候停下来隔着布料或轻或重地抚摸着，从紧绷在内裤里的阴茎到Dean裤子底下湿漉漉的大腿内侧，Sam没有放过任何地方。  
　　  
　　“想要操你，Dean。”Sam往Dean的耳根喷着酒气，在对方腿间动作的手指突然包裹住他的阴茎，“在酒吧里的时候就开始了。”  
　　  
　　“我看你是疯了！他妈的放开我！”Dean奋力挣扎着，却被掀翻在Impala的椅子上，Sam握住他的一条腿将它拉得更开，好让自己的腰能够更顺利地挤进去。他用力挤进Dean的腿间，完全无视他的反抗将对方的裤链拉了下来，自己将全身的重量压上去，让他的每一个关节每一根骨骼都因此麻木。  
　　  
　　“太他妈美了，想要操你，想得阴茎发疼。”Sam伸手抚摸着Dean身上的肌肤时这样赞叹道。他的手指抚过一道又一道还未完全愈合的伤痕与零星的雀斑，看着它们在昏暗的光线里呈现着漂亮的玫瑰红色与浅金色，忍不住低下头仔细而轻柔地亲吻。他让自己的嘴唇印上Dean的肌肤，就如同Dean紧抓着他后背的双手一样，一切都是如此自然地发生了，并且如此妙不可言。  
　　  
　　Dean在Sam温柔的亲吻下开始软下身体，似乎他有点儿喜欢这样。尽管他的嘴从来没有停下来过，可他敞开的裤链里渐渐硬挺的阴茎比他的嘴更加诚实。Sam将嘴唇从Dean的肌肤上挪开，双手抓住他的裤子用力往下拉扯直到它被褪到膝盖以下，然后是那条充满弹性的拳击短裤——此刻它正包裹着Dean的屁股，不过等会代替它的就是Sam的手指了。  
　　  
　　“想看你完全赤裸着，在我面前，”Sam用手指勾起Dean的短裤边缘，“你说——我可不可以？”  
　　  
　　“好啦，那就做吧，婊子。”Dean咒骂着，同时感觉下身一凉，Sam的手包住他的一边臀瓣正用手指不轻不重地揉捏着。这时他才意识到自己马上就要被操了，对象还是他的亲弟弟，想到这里，内心的罪恶感不禁油然而生。  
　　  
　　他当然知道Sam不是同性恋，从来不是，以至于更加无法理解对方对他的欲望从何而来，而当他的眼睛扫过Sam的脸时，从他脸上捕捉到的表情竟是一种乐在其中的狂热。  
　　  
　　不该是这样的。Sam不该是这种表情。Dean在心头否认着，Sam停留在他臀部上的手指却并没有因为他的意志而挪开，他眼里升起被情欲浸染的纯黑色，在黑暗里看起来分外明亮。  
　　  
　　那只手掌握着Dean的半边臀瓣，手指向上用力地托起，另一只手也伸出一根手指穿过湿软的臀缝在穴口边缘轻轻打转，并不深入，却像在挑逗一般久久逗留着。Dean的腿无法动弹，身体像被强力胶水黏住一样僵硬，此刻他的脑中乱成一团，就像被泥沙搅浑的密西西比河一样，而他暴露在空气中的阴茎不争气地向上挺立着，正紧贴着Sam的肚子来回磨蹭带出一片湿痕。  
　　  
　　Sam显然感觉到了，他在黑暗中牵动嘴角，然后俯下身在Dean的龟头上舔了一下，动作轻柔而缓慢，像是在试探。当Sam用他那张又湿又热的嘴包裹住Dean的阴茎时，Dean感觉到自己每个毛孔都为之颤栗着，从他的体表到灵魂深处每一寸自己身上的地方都快燃烧起来。他的嘴唇间滚落出无可遏制的惊叫，却感觉Sam戳刺着穴口的手指更深入也更用力了些，并顺着他的肠壁径直朝里探去——太过真实也太过完美，Sam的手指是那么修长而灵活，完全是他想要的那样，从内到外慢慢填充着他，好像他一个大敞着广口的容器。  
　　  
　　Dean听到金属碰撞的声音划破空气，直直地传入他的耳朵里，接着一个灼热坚硬的东西贴上他的臀部，滚烫的热度渗进肌肤。比之前更明显也更强烈。  
　　  
　　“嘿，没事的。”Sam温柔地抚慰道，他身上的酒气一点也没有消退，塞进Dean体内的手指又增加了一根，“我会让你舒服的，相信我。”  
　　  
　　Dean几乎想要开口扔出他平常惯用的那些粗俗的国骂了，可当Sam埋在他身体里的指节动起来时，那种冲动就像被迎头浇了一盆冷水那样熄灭——Sam在他身体里，Sam在用手指操着他，Sam……上帝啊，Sam正在用力地顶着他体内最脆弱最敏感的一点，如此强硬而无情。Dean吞咽着舌上的唾液，将放在Sam肩膀上的手顺着他的身体曲线往向滑去，最后握住Sam的腰将他拉近了些。  
　　  
　　“别跟我说那些哄小妞的鬼话了，Sammy，”Dean缠在Sam腰上的双腿又收紧了些，“如果你真的想要操我的话，那就做。”  
　　  
　　Sam鼻孔里喷着充满酒精味的热气，嘴唇因为兴奋而颤抖着，他飞快地低下头亲吻了一下Dean汗津津的唇瓣，一只手拉着Dean的腿将它扛在自己肩膀上，另一只手完全握住Dean的腰将自己往对方的臀缝里送。沉重的阴囊拍打着Dean的湿漉漉的臀部，Sam将阴茎对准他的屁股真的挤了进去，粗大的柱体穿过脆弱的穴口时发出的淫靡水声令Dean在黑暗中脸颊通红，后穴被贯穿的钝痛感从臀部传导到下腹，他花了好几秒才消化Sam已经在他身体里的事实，而Sam的脸就在他上方，窗外的霓虹灯不规律的闪烁着，让他的眼睛看起来不再是纯粹的绿色。  
　　  
　　“噢，操你的——”Dean在Sam用力地冲撞着他的后穴时喘息着骂道，喉咙里发出像是啜泣的声音，Sam让他的身体挺起来双腿再抬高点，同时从后面照顾着他的后穴——让自己的阴茎捅得更深点，力道更重点，动作更粗暴点，在Dean用屁股完全包裹住他的时候他可以热切而准确地再次吻住他，告诉对方现在的他有多么的美。  
　　  
　　与平常的Dean完全不同，这是会对他说“用力”“再快些”的Dean，是有着湿漉漉的暗金色短发与鲜红嘴唇的Dean，是他怀里的Dean。他身上有与平常的Dean迥异的美，更虚弱也更放荡，令他几乎完全沉迷进去。  
　　  
　　Sam从来没有过这么棒的性爱体验，直到这次他在Impala上操了他哥哥，他才算知道什么是完美。  
　　  
　　“爱你。”Sam在最后一次进入的时候黏在Dean嘴唇上这样说道，他傻乎乎地笑着，依然像个神志不清的醉汉，“我的。”  
　　  
　　Sam敢打赌，这绝对是二十几年来他在车里睡得最香甜的一个晚上。

　　  
　　03.

　　  
　　当Dean拖着剧痛的屁股摔下车时，Sam正在路边神清气爽地刷牙。Dean走过来匆匆地瞟了他一眼又将视线挪开了，Sam吐掉嘴里的漱口水后尴尬地咳嗽了两声才轻轻的开口：“早啊。”  
　　  
　　Dean确定他Sam眼中看到了某种叫做“心虚”的情绪，而他竟莫名地为此感到恼火。他压根不想Sam提起昨晚发生的事情，尽管到现在他还没来得及清理他们留在车上那些乱七八糟的东西，可当他看到Sam脖子上一道细细的抓痕时还是忍不住红了脸。他在心里暗自祈祷Sam不要提起昨晚任何一个片段，然而对方已经不知不觉走到了他面前，修长的手指掠过他手腕上的肌肤。  
　　  
　　“Dean……我……”Sam刚想开口，却被Dean的怒喝堵住了嘴唇。Dean的声音听起来恶狠狠的，却有种自责的意味。  
　　  
　　“你他妈的收起那副对付小妞的表情，我又不需要你负责。”他瞪着Sam，翡翠色的瞳孔因为愤怒而收缩，“昨天你喝醉了酒，而我没有控制好自己，大部分的错都在我。”  
　　  
　　Sam像是听到天方夜谭成真了一样，因为惊讶而张大了嘴巴。  
　　  
　　“你怎么能这么说？”他的声音听起来绝望而凄凉，“我可是操了你，而且那个时候的我很清楚，我想要那样做。Dean，你一点儿错也没有。”  
　　  
　　“好啦，你操了我，没人比我更清楚这事儿了。”Dean咕哝着走到Impala后面打开后备箱，从里面取出一个袋子塞进后座里，“就只是……别提起好吗，如果你还想我们像正常兄弟那样相处的话。”  
　　  
　　“你打算完全将它抛到脑后不去计较？或者说将它完全从记忆里抹掉？”Sam咬牙切齿地问道，双眼却不由自主地瞟向Dean脖子上鲜明的吻痕，“Dean，你知道我做不到。”  
　　  
　　Dean钻进车里用力摔上车门，似乎已经不想再同Sam说话，当他发动Impala的引擎时，Sam有一瞬间以为Dean会独自一个人开车走掉而把他扔在路边并且再也不管了。这时Dean拍了拍副驾驶的真皮靠背，丰润柔软的嘴唇动了动，Sam想Dean嘴里大概说的是“你还上不上来”之类的话，便很快打开车门坐了进去。  
　　  
　　“等会我们直接去见Fiona的家属，顺便看看她在家里有没有留下什么线索。”Dean肯定地说着，同时猛地踩下了油门。车轮迅速地转了起来，Impala划破空气朝前行驶时在车尾扬起一路灰尘，排气管发出的轰鸣像是魔鬼在咆哮。一个再普通不过的清晨就此开始了。  
　　  
　　半个小时过后，Sam和Dean赶到了Fiona居住的房子门前。这是一幢普通的双层洋房，面积并不大的院落里有一块郁郁葱葱的草坪，草坪上趴着一只毛色金黄的拉布拉多猎犬，在他们走近的时候还时不时地朝他们吠两声。Dean站在门前整理了一把自己身上的西装之后才抬手敲门，Sam看到他的后背挺得笔直，像是在刻意强装镇定，紧实挺翘的屁股藏在西装裤底下若隐若现，脊背上的曲线流畅而完美。  
　　  
　　Sam看穿了Dean身上的不自在，原本他打算伸手触碰对方手臂，却被Dean悄悄避开了。  
　　  
　　房门很快从里面打开，给他们开门的是一位铂金色头发的中年妇女，看上去就像年长了二十岁的Fiona，保持着一种被岁月沉淀的优雅。她大概就是那女孩的母亲了。  
　　  
　　“请问你们是？”中年妇女从门缝里探出头来轻声问道，Sam感觉她的目光里带着警惕。  
　　  
　　“是Sterling太太吧？我是Agent Perry，这位是Agent Anges，我们是联邦调查局的。”Dean从西装口袋掏出证件，Sam很快紧随其后，“我们特地上访是为了调查那起失踪案。”  
　　  
　　Sterling太太将身体退到门后给他们让出一条道路，礼貌地将两人请了进来。  
　　  
　　“需要喝点什么吗，咖啡或茶？”  
　　  
　　“呃，不用麻烦了，我们问几个问题就走。”Sam笑了笑，放在桌底的大腿无意中和Dean的碰在一起，强烈的尴尬迫使他缩回了腿。他察觉到Dean的面部肌肉抽搐了一下，又很快放松下来，勾起的嘴角弧度恰到好处。  
　　  
　　“请问您的女儿在失踪前有没有什么异常举动，比如频繁地和人通电话，做些偷偷摸摸的举动什么的？”Dean认真地看着Sterling太太，双手在大腿上交握。Sam感觉他的距离隔自己又远了些，虽然他们俩还是并排坐在客厅宽敞的沙发上，可他知道这不是错觉。  
　　  
　　“没有，她还是像平常一样喜欢出去泡吧……Fiona本来就处在喜欢叛逆的年纪，她从来不刻意避免让人发现自己在做什么。”  
　　  
　　“那么，她有没有关系比较密切的……比如和她走得比较近的异性？”  
　　  
　　“噢，这个当然没有，虽然她比较贪玩，但还是很有原则，”Sterling太太否认道，“她与学校里哪个男生交往一般都会告诉我们，可很难有让她中意的……她眼光可不是一般的高。”  
　　  
　　Sam点了点头，看起来似乎若有所思，Dean瞟了他一眼，开始继续问问题。  
　　  
　　“Fiona在出门前有向你们提起过什么吗？”  
　　  
　　“就只是告诉我们她要出门，并叫我们不要担心，她会按时回来。”Sterling太太说到这里眼角已经变得微红，声音也有些哽咽，“拜托你们一定要帮我找到我的女儿，这个家里不能没有她。”  
　　  
　　“我们一定会尽全力找到她的，好吗？”Dean柔声安慰着，目光也变得柔软起来。这时Sam像是想起了什么似的突然问道：“请问我们能不能看看您女儿的房间？”  
　　  
　　Sterling太太连连点头，用手指了指上方：“她的房间就在楼上。”  
　　  
　　向Sterling太太道过谢后，Dean挪动脚步径直朝楼梯走去，Sam从后面自然而然的跟上他的脚步，在这个过程中他们没有看过对方一眼，也没有任何言语上的交流。

　　  
　　Sam并不想事情变成这样，他想同Dean交谈，可Dean仍是一反常态的安静，仿佛想要刻意避免自己与对方有过多的身体接触。当他跟着Dean打开Fiona的房门时，他看到Dean向右躲了一下，让他先跨进房门之后再自行走进来。  
　　  
　　这个女孩的房间并没有什么特别之处，无非是普通女孩喜欢的甜美风格，纯白色的家具，四壁贴满了淡蓝色的墙纸，花朵形状的壁灯安置在床头。房间里有许多相框，相框里都是Fiona和她的朋友们的合照，它们被放置在桌面和书柜的隔层上触手可及的地方，照片里的Fiona仍然是一头铂金色长发，有时她会将它们盘起来绑在头顶，有时会化上奇特的浓妆，但每一张照片里的她都笑得很灿烂，那绝对是发自内心的快乐。  
　　  
　　Dean站在书桌前手指扫过桌面上的物件，几支钢笔和夹着发丝的发卡，还有一台DELL的笔电。他打开笔电的翻盖，却发现它没有关机，界面上提示他限制访问需要输入密码。他试了好几个可能的密码都不正确，这时Sam凑了过来，他的呼吸浅浅地喷洒在Dean的肌肤上，修长的手指在空白框里键入“Nightmare”，顿时屏幕上恢复了网页的正常界面。  
　　  
　　“Wow，挺不赖的。”Dean挑了挑眉，仍然没有看Sam一眼，Sam却注意到他的睫毛微微颤动了几下。  
　　  
　　界面停留在Fiona最后浏览的网页上，是她个人的Facebook主页，每一条都配了一张照片，有些是她自己，更多的是她与朋友的合照。Sam注意到有几条动态设置了“仅个人可见”的权限，内容里都提到了一个含糊的代称——“L先生”，但从来没有提到过这位L先生的任何具体信息，只是通篇表达着她对他的倾慕之情。  
　　  
　　「在遇见他之前，我从未想过世界上会有这么迷人的人。他的存在就像是幻影，让人无法捕捉。」  
　　  
　　「他对Crystal并没有表现出兴趣，这让我感到有点庆幸。他跟我说我是特别的，看来我可能有机会了？」  
　　  
　　「今晚他会不会在？」  
　　  
　　「L先生。」  
　　  
　　最后一条发送于Fiona失踪的那个夜晚，在那之后Fiona去了“Nightmare”，目的或许就是为了去见她所提到的“L先生”，由此他们想到这个男人可能是“Nightmare”的常客，而鉴于之前Sterling太太所提到的“Fiona的眼光不是一般的高”这一依据，对方可能是长相非常英俊或者很有魅力的男性，这样排查范围就大大缩小了。  
　　  
　　他们并不知道这个L先生的具体特征，但从Fiona的描述看，这个人身上应该有一种非同寻常的特质，很容易在人群中一眼被认出。说到底所有的线索依然指向“Nightmare”那间酒吧，这一点上Sam和Dean很难得的达成了共识，当Dean提出想要再去那里调查一番时，Sam点了点头表示同意，并提出了共同行动的请求。  
　　  
　　Dean睁大那双绿眼睛瞪着Sam，好像对方是个愚蠢的混球一样，他会无可避免的想起昨夜的种种片段——Sam身上的酒气，Impala的座椅，他放在Sam宽阔肩膀上的手，黑暗里Sam眼中的那点微光……那些该死的酒精成了万恶之源，让他可爱的小弟弟像发狂了一般扑到他身上用底下那根大到出奇的阴茎狠狠操了他。现在他只想避开Sam好好静一静，让Sam跟着他去酒吧查案子？开玩笑，他可不想再犯那样的错误。  
　　  
　　虽然Dean并不想承认这个事实，可是昨晚他的确失控了，Sam让他爽到了，并且令他达到了前所未有的高潮。Sam的触碰比那些女人更有力，他的怀抱也比她们更有安全感，甚至那个简短的口交也棒到无与伦比，某种程度上Dean认为Sam绝对是个大写的“性爱之神”，只要他愿意，绝对会有无数人会对那根完美的阴茎顶礼膜拜，可Sam终究是他的弟弟，是被他亲手照顾长大的亲弟弟，性本身没有错，可在他们之间发生了就是绝对错误的。  
　　  
　　他并不想看到Sam，至少现在不想。或许他们两个都应该给对方留一段时间，让彼此冷静一下。

　　04.  
　　  
　　Dean是趁Sam洗澡的这段时间偷偷溜出去的。当他坐在旅馆床上的时候，盥洗室门里传来的水流声让他竖起了耳朵，此时他的眼前会浮现出Sam身上古铜色的肌肤、线条利落的肩背与被水打湿而贴在两颊的微长头发，水流经过起伏的结实肌肉勾勒出流畅的线条，最后滴落在湿漉的瓷砖地板上。他能听到Sam低沉而压抑的声音，不存在于他的想象之中，而是实实在在的，沾着潮湿水汽的喘息和呻吟。  
　　  
　　“Dean……操你的……Dean……”  
　　  
　　Sam在叫他的名字，粗砺的声音并没有被水流声完全盖过去，在他耳边一遍又一遍的重复。那声音颤抖而又充满情欲气息，不用细想他也知道对方在干什么。  
　　  
　　他知道Sam等会就会推开那扇门光着膀子在他眼前晃荡，知道Sam会带着满身水汽只围着一条浴巾靠近他，知道自己会无法抗拒Sam身上的气息而软下身体等着对方爬上床……昨夜的一切可能重复，或者更糟，他会主动要求Sam把他压在床上用阴茎顶他的屁股，直到他们两个都精疲力竭了才相拥着睡着。  
　　  
　　于是他逃开了，在离开时故意放轻了脚步，握紧车钥匙的手指关节泛白，带上房门时也没有发出声响。

　　  
　　Dean在附近的台球馆打了一会儿台球才去“Nightmare”，他想此时的Sam应该已经洗完澡了，或许正在忙着给他打电话问他去了哪里，然而他并不希望Sam知道他的行踪，于是他预先就将手机调成了静音状态，在这几个小时里，他可以将Sam从他的世界里剔除出去——只是为了让自己见鬼的冷静下来，忘记昨晚发生的那些事情。他需要一点个人时间让自己发热的头脑完全冷却，更需要好好思考他和Sam之间究竟出了什么问题。  
　　  
　　今晚的Dean不再把目光聚焦在那些大胸细腰的美女身上，而开始注意那些长相英俊的男性。他将这些年轻男性的脸与Fiona含糊的描述做着仔细的对比，最终将目标锁定在一个金发男子身上。这个人看起来比他高一点，看起来不过二十五六岁的模样，身材魁梧而修长，蓝眼睛，脸部线条英挺而分明，长得挺帅的，不过比起他还是要逊色一点。Dean看到有个漂亮的黑发女孩钻进他怀里，相貌有点似曾相识的感觉——与此同时他马上反应了过来，那女孩是他昨晚见过的Crystal。  
　　  
　　金发男子搂着Crystal将嘴唇贴上她的耳朵，看上去像情人间的低声絮语，而Crystal正害羞地笑着，将手臂搭上他的脖子。Dean端着一杯龙舌兰一直朝那个方向观察着那个男人的一举一动，他们看上去像一对再普通不过的情侣，可总令他感觉蹊跷。这时他身边一直空着的座位不知什么时候已经坐了个人，那是个个子很高的女人，有着苍白的肤色和修长的双腿，她穿了一身黑色，并没有露出任何一块肌肤，纯黑的紧身皮衣勾勒出火辣的胸部曲线。她朝Dean所在的方向扭过头来，他这才发现她长得很漂亮，脸上却画着很浓的妆。  
　　  
　　“嗨。”Dean主动朝黑衣女人打了声招呼，“一个人？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”她轻轻的回应到，声音比一般女孩的略显低沉，却很动听，“你也是？”  
　　  
　　“当然。”Dean笑了笑，将酒杯贴近嘴唇，“我请你喝一杯？”  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，”女人勾起一丝浅浅的微笑，“你叫什么名字？”  
　　  
　　“Dean。”Dean说出来，又重复道，“我叫Dean。”  
　　  
　　“Lucine。”她端起属于自己的那杯酒说出自己的名字，“你之前一直看着那个方向，但愿我没有破坏你的兴致。”  
　　  
　　“当然没有。”Dean咯咯地笑着，收回了一直黏在金发男子身上的视线，“我想要请你喝酒，多少杯都行。”  
　　  
　　“为了套到我的电话号码？”Lucine勾起红唇微笑道，“其实……我不介意告诉你，Dean。”  
　　  
　　Dean让Lucine在手机联系人里输入了自己的号码，又请她喝了几轮龙舌兰酒，等到那个金发男人搂着Crystal起身时，他马上意识到是时候走了。  
　　  
　　“很抱歉，突然有点急事，我先走了。”Dean随便找了个理由搪塞过去，同时忍不住暗自为失掉这次艳遇感到惋惜，“等什么时候有空了，我会打电话给你。”

　 与Lucine告别之后，他尾随金发男子和Crystal拐进一条昏暗潮湿的小巷，小巷里满是酒精与性的气味，Dean看着那个男人把Crystal按在墙上将手伸进她衣服里揉捏着丰满圆润的胸部，Crystal发出小动物般的呜咽声，纤细的肩膀微微发着抖。Dean平常可没有偷窥别人干这事的习惯，这只能是工作需要，正当他等待着对方下一步会怎么做时，从他身后响起了脚步声，可当他回头四处张望，却什么也没有发现。  
　　  
　　这时，Dean只感觉后脑勺被重击了一下，眼前顿时一片漆黑，意识也随着突然降临的黑暗飘然而去。

　　  
　　Sam从盥洗室里出来的时候Dean已经不见了，床上只有床单被坐皱而留下的痕迹，除此之外别无其他。这一切印证了他的不安并不是毫无依据的，Dean之前就在躲避、疏远着他，似乎从他们做爱之后就再也无法恢复纯粹的兄弟关系，可就算如此，没有什么能改变那个事实——Dean是他哥哥，他是Dean的弟弟，他们应该彼此扶持互相依靠，而不是因为几件愚蠢的破事斤斤计较。Sam比任何人清楚自己对Dean的感情，那不是单纯的迷恋，还有深埋在心中二十余年而逐渐发酵变质的爱与崇拜，尽管他曾经讨厌过，甚至恨过Dean，但他在完全得到Dean的那一刻却是无比清楚地知道——他在渴望着他，他想要他，而没有什么比这更重要。  
　　  
　　Sam害怕Dean会就这样闷声不吭的一走了之，他检查了一圈他们的行李，除了手机钱包还有枪之外，Dean什么也没有带走。他知道Dean开走了Impala，此刻脑中唯一浮现出来的想法是给Dean打电话弄清楚对方现在在哪，于是Sam拿起手机拨通了联系人里的第一个号码。  
　　  
　　电话接通了，显然Dean并没有关机，Sam在心里暗自期待着，他想听Dean说点什么，可扬声器里一直重复着单调的“嘟嘟”声，最后直接转到了Dean的语音信箱。  
　　  
　　Dean没有接他的电话，这个事实令Sam本来就悬着的心变得更加沉重，他只好告诉自己对方大概是没有听到手机铃声，再将Dean的号码重拨了一遍。  
　　  
　　扬声器里的电流声在他耳边放大了，像一支嘈杂的摇滚乐，他等待着Dean的声音从那个小小的机器里响起来，可一次也没有，Dean的声音就像被吞噬进了黑洞里，代替它的只有空洞的语音信箱提示音。  
　　  
　　Sam一次次重复重拨号码的动作，可等来的还是同样的结果。大概是二十八次之后，他在语音信箱那部分按了“确定”。  
　　  
　　他能看到镜子里的自己，右手拿着手机，双眼充血发红，手臂上的青筋因为愤怒而无可避免地暴起，强烈的压抑感弥漫在房间各处。  
　　  
　　“你在哪？如果能听到的话，回电给我。”  
　　  
　　Sam虽然没有得到想要的答案，但他大概推测得到Dean会去些什么地方——台球馆、赌场、夜总会，最最可能的是那间神秘的酒吧。当他赶到“Nightmare”门口时，果然看到Impala停在路边，他想Dean应该就在里面，或许在调查那个像幻影一样的“L先生”，或许在忙着搭讪某个穿着暴露的性感美女，或许他已经把某个女人钓到手正忙着在哪个昏暗的角落里使劲操她。他管不着这些，可他就是抑制不住地恼火。  
　　  
　　Sam气势汹汹地撞进酒吧，推开了那些朝他靠过来的男女，目光扫遍了每一个角落，却依旧没有找到Dean的身影。他从酒吧里退出来拐进后面那条暗巷，腐臭破败的气味扑面而来让他不由得皱起了眉头，他看到昏黄的灯光下有个男人正跪着在给另一个男人口交，那两个人显然没有看到他，只是自顾自地忙活着。这时Sam看到地面上有个发光的东西，他将它捡起来细细端详，却发现是Dean的指环。  
　　  
　　Dean之前来过这。他可以确信这个结论。可如今四处搜寻不到Dean的影子，Dean的车还停在路边，他落下了一直戴在手上的指环，将这一切串联起来，Sam感到背脊发凉。  
　　  
　　Dean很可能被他们这次所要对付的东西抓住了，可Sam对他们的对手毫无头绪——吸血鬼？狼人？变形怪？无论Dean落到谁手里都不可能有好结果，所以现在的当务之急就是找到Dean所在的位置，然后动手解决掉那个怪物。有序的推理让Sam很快冷静下来，他想到Dean并没有落下其他东西，手机和钱包很可能还在身上，有个办法或许值得一试。  
　　  
　　抱着试一试的心态，Sam祈祷着Dean没有关机，然后掏出手机定位了他的号码。当Sam看到手机屏幕上的地图中央闪烁着红点时，他忍不住在心里悄悄感谢上帝。

　　  
　　05.

　　  
　　Dean醒来时视线里仍是一片漆黑，他这才意识到自己正被袋子套着头。空气里满是潮湿发霉的气味，他试着动了动手腕，却发现有粗糙的绳子硌着他的肌肤，自己的双手被绑在身后丝毫不能动弹。Dean有些不舒服地挪动身体，凳脚在地面上刮过发出刺耳的摩擦声，这时他听到有脚步声由远及近地响起，最后在他面前停了下来。  
　　  
　　“谁在那儿？”Dean的脑中浮现出酒吧里每一张他注意到的脸，但依然搜索不到确切答案。他只记得自己追着那个金发男人走出酒吧，然后被人一记闷棍打昏在地。  
　　  
　　突然，漆黑的视线变得骤然明亮，有人掀开了套在他头上的袋子，Dean不由得眯起原本还没适应光线的眼睛再一点点睁开。视野由模糊慢慢变得清晰，他看到了那个人的脸，那张脸并不陌生，对于他来说可以算是记忆犹新——是不久之前他在酒吧偶遇的那个叫Lucine的女人，只不过现在的她已经摘下了那顶又长又卷的假发，露出原本泛银的淡金色半长发。  
　　  
　　“你终于醒了。”她慢慢走近Dean，倾下身将他禁锢在椅子与她的身体之间。Dean闻到她身上带着浓重的焦油与烟草的气味，与她之前喷的香水味混在一起，有一种说不出的怪异。  
　　  
　　“你到底是谁，有什么目的？”Dean吼道，身体奋力挣扎着，似乎想要用全身的力气挣脱出来，Lucine按住他的手腕，在他耳边低声耳语。  
　　  
　　“没有用的，”她说着，声音已经变成了低沉而充满磁性的男声，“你使再大的力气，也挣脱不开能够承重200公斤的尼龙绳。”  
　　  
　　她开始背对着Dean卸妆，擦去浓重的黑色眼影和嘴唇上的口红，等到她再次转过身来时，Dean这才反应过来，或许这个人应该更加适合称呼为“他”。  
　　  
　　他的确是很容易在人群中一眼被认出的那种男人，有着英俊到几乎可以称得上漂亮的脸蛋，皮肤苍白，身材高挑而精瘦，纯黑色的眼睛就像幻影一样。Dean打量着他的全身上下，在心里推测着对方的真实身份——他可能是个变形怪，不过变形怪平常不需要通过化妆来改变自己的样貌，这样未免太过大费周章；他可能是个邪恶的黑眼婊子，准备把他绑起来打包奉送给他那该死的上司……他可能是任何对他有威胁的怪物，让Dean竖起全身的戒备，脑中一瞬间闪过所有对付它们的方法——用圣水泼到他身上、用银器划伤他的皮肤、用削尖的木棍扎进他胸口，一切的一切。只是他现在被牢牢的绑着，任何事情都无法做到。  
　　  
　　“之前的失踪案都是你干的？”Dean粗声问道，脸颊因为愤怒而胀红。他捏紧拳头，浑身的力气从指尖渗出。  
　　  
　　“放轻松点，美人。”男人的语气温柔到令人头皮发麻，“的确是我干的没错。  
　　  
　　“他们现在在哪里？”Dean的愤怒几乎到了顶点，他讨厌任何人这么称呼自己，何况对方是个恶心的异装癖男人，想到自己在酒吧里还差点上钩，他的胃里就像抽搐一般的沸腾起来。  
　　  
　　“放心，他们都在这里，在这个房间里。”男人低声说，“还没来得及自我介绍。其实‘Lucien’才是我的真实名字，真抱歉，之前骗了你。”  
　　  
　　Dean的视线扫过房间各处，看到的只有昏暗的灯光和破败的四壁。这里看起来像一个地窖，空间很大，陈设很少，显得周围空落落的。他看不清黑暗里摆放着什么东西，只能看到一个巨大的冰箱被放置在一旁，四周安静得像地狱一样，一个人影也没有。  
　　  
　　Dean还没来得及消化那句“他们就在这里”之中的信息，就被Lucien用手捏住了下颌。他被强迫着抬起头来凝视着Lucien的脸，在盯着对方的眼睛时突然张开嘴咬了对方的胳膊，血液的甜腥味在口腔里渐渐弥漫。  
　　  
　　Lucien飞快地抽回手掰着手指，捏紧拳头之后用力朝Dean的腹部捶去，Dean顿时感到喉头一甜，嘴角很快逸出鲜血。  
　　  
　　“你这个婊子养的。”  
　　  
　　“这么粗俗的话可不适合从你那张性感的嘴里说出来。”Lucien沉声在他耳边威胁着，“我不会打你的脸，但不意味着我不会夹断你的舌头。”  
　　  
　　“操你的。”Dean在Lucien摸上他的锁骨时生气地骂道，他的触碰令他想起Sam抚放在他肌肤上的手，不同于Sam的是这个男人的手更苍白更纤细，并不像他弟弟那么粗犷有力，他有些想念那种被Sam爱抚照顾的感觉，而当他看清这双苍白纤细的手时，忍不住皱起了眉头。  
　　  
　　“你很漂亮。”Lucien沉醉地说，“之前我也带回来过一个男人，但他不如你漂亮。”  
　　  
　　Dean感觉脑子里有什么东西悄然炸开了，他怒视着Lucien，舔了舔带血的下唇。  
　　  
　　“多谢了，伙计。”他咬牙切齿地说道，“姑且我把‘漂亮’看成一个褒义词，huh？其实我不介意你夸我帅，真的。”  
　　  
　　“在酒吧里看到你的时候，我就在想应该怎样收藏你。”Lucien在Dean耳边呼着气，“美的东西就应该永远存在，可是作为人总会变老，这真的很可惜。”  
　　  
　　说到这里，Lucien脸上流露出一丝哀伤的神情，深棕色的眼睛变得暗沉，像一团化不开的墨。  
　　  
　　“我一直想要造出我的冷冻机——一个密封的，完全低温的环境，里面摆满了人类的美丽身体，他们看上去完好无损，就像活着一样，然而他们的血管被冻结，眼睛也被冻成透明的冰晶，仍是最初的模样。”Lucien的表情越来越疯狂，眼球几乎要凸现出来，“我穷极一生只为达成这个目标，可一直毫无进展，我只能将人们最美丽的部分保存起来，起码等到他们将来成了一具腐尸的时候，美丽还是会永恒存在。”  
　　  
　　Dean从这番话里很快解读出了最重要的部分，他这才意识到这个人并不是任何一种怪物，而是比怪物更扭曲更可怕的一个不折不扣的疯子。  
　　  
　　“你疯了。”Dean看着他陈述道。  
　　  
　　“我想要救你，Dean！”Lucien猛地凑到他面前，几乎要凑上他的鼻尖，“你难道想要变得又老又丑皮松肉垮，像那些脸上长满老人斑戴着假牙的人一样？我不能允许这种事发生。”  
　　  
　　Dean目瞪口呆地盯着Lucien，将舌尖上的唾液咽入喉中，起伏的喉结随着他的动作一上一下地滑动。  
　　  
　　“为什么，为什么这么多人认为我是错的？我只是在救人。”Lucien绝望地说，“这个世界已经足够黑暗丑陋，难道只能眼睁睁地看着美丽从这世上渐渐消逝掉吗？”  
　　  
　　Dean并不想同这个疯狂的男人辩论，那样只会多费口舌，他必须想办法割断绳子才有机会进行反击。好在他在后面的裤袋里放了一块刀片以备不时之需。他从裤袋里摸索出刀片，正准备用它割断绳子时，Lucien却突然走到他身后按住他的手臂，将他指间的刀片悄悄拿走。  
　　  
　　“不要跟我耍这些愚蠢的小把戏。”Lucien凑到他耳边提醒道，“你不如来猜猜我对那几个人做了什么，这样会更加有趣。”  
　　  
　　Dean竖起了耳朵。他感觉到那个男人的气息从他耳畔悄然掠过，带着血的味道。  
　　  
　　“第一个女孩叫Alice，她的鼻子很漂亮，有点希伯来式的感觉，于是我把它切下冷冻了起来。”  
　　  
　　“第二个是个年近三十岁的女人，叫Diana，她有双非常纤细修长的腿，我将它们砍了下来。”  
　　  
　　“第三个是我向你提过的那个叫Alfred的男人，他虽然没有你漂亮，但他的那双手堪称完美。”  
　　  
　　“第四个你好像认识——Fiona，她有点迷恋我，我差点没忍心下手，”Lucien顿了顿，接着说道，“我喜欢她的耳朵，看起来像精雕细琢的石膏像一样莹润美丽。”  
　　  
　　Dean冷冰冰地看着他，像在看着一条狠毒的蛇，蛇摆动着细长的尾巴，细小的鳞片在肮脏的地面上滑动着。  
　　  
　　“你身上每一个地方都很美，Dean。”Lucien揪住Dean的头发，强迫他抬起头来，“而我最喜欢的是你的眼睛，它们像最通透的绿宝石一样夺目，然而吸引我的不仅仅是这个。”  
　　  
　　“我从你的眼中看到痛苦，那是滋养‘美丽’的最佳温床，是上帝的馈赠，是无穷无尽的迷宫，它们让我走不出来，让我看不透你的想法。”  
　　  
　　“是什么在困扰着你呢？”Lucien挑眉问道。他从Dean身边一步步退开，走向更黑暗的角落。  
　　  
　　“不关你事，变态。”Dean冷漠地回嘴，却被Lucien的怒吼打断了。  
　　  
　　“的确不关我事，”Lucien在黑暗里冷笑道，“你不如先想想我会用什么剜出你的眼睛，再放进什么样的瓶子。”  
　　  
　　“你不会得逞的。”Dean恶狠狠地说道，“Sam很快就会找到这里，到时候他会把交给警察，你会在冰冷的监狱里过完你的下半辈子。”  
　　  
　　“Sam？那个和你在一起的大个子？”Lucien挑了挑眉，黑暗里传来金属的撞击声，“或许会吧，只不过等到那个时候，你已经属于我了。  
”  
　　  
　　06.

　　  
　　Sam顺着定位找到了Dean的号码所在的位置——位于湖畔路最北端与第七大道交界的十字路口处，那里有一栋很显眼的独立别墅，楼层有三层，被粉刷成柔和的米白色。Sam事先切断了别墅的警报系统，再从别墅一楼的窗户翻入室内。他在这个偌大的房子里小心翼翼地穿行，每一步都拼命压低了自己的脚步声，等到他把三层楼搜索个遍后结果仍是一无所获。这时他来到了书房，在书桌上的一堆诊断报告的复印件里确认了这栋别墅主人的身份。  
　　  
　　别墅主人名叫Lucien Grey，是一名外科医生，从他的书房里的藏书判断，他除了醉心于医学之外，还对哲学具有浓厚兴趣，他的书架上摆放着大量尼采所著的专著，除此之外还有许多浪漫主义风格的诗集，可见Lucien并不是个纯理性的人，他可能有点偏激，偏激中可能带着疯狂。正当Sam盯着这排气势恢宏的藏书出神时，却发现在第三排书架的尽头有一本书的外观有些不一样，他试着用手去轻轻一推，一扇原本不存在的门从右侧的墙上缓缓打开了。  
　　  
　　门里的景象只有一片黑暗，黑暗中Sam能看到楼梯上的台阶一路延伸至底部，他从胸前的上衣口袋里取出手电筒摁下底部的开关，一道明亮的光束穿透满是灰尘的空气投射在一级又一级台阶上，当他踩上结实的水泥阶梯时，安静的空气里所有的声音都被压缩进耳朵里，冰冷潮湿的感觉渗透进四肢百骸。他更轻地挪动脚步，每一步就像踩在羽毛上，越走到底他就越确定自己的想法——那个热爱哲学和美学的Grey医生将自己罪恶之巢驻在了这里，而Dean有可能就在这里。  
　　  
　　Sam从裤腰后面掏出手枪暗暗上膛，背部紧贴着墙壁缓缓移动，他看到更深处有幽幽的光线从夹缝里溢出来，而这里空间很大，看起来像个神秘的地窖，在他绕过阴森的廊柱逐步往深处走去时，Sam听到里头隐隐传来有人说话的声音，那声音听起来沙哑而张扬，带着十足的愤怒，之前还一直在自己的脑中盘旋——是Dean的声音，此刻他正在和那个该死的医生对峙，下一秒从Dean的口中Sam便听到了自己的名字，这让他忍不住感到欣慰。毕竟无论什么时候Dean第一时间想到的都是他，从他的嘴唇里听到最多的也永远是他的名字，无论在哪里，无论发生什么，他们总会尽自己最大的努力帮助对方摆脱困境，他们所做的总是互相救赎。  
　　  
　　Sam又贴近了些，从这个角度他能看到那个男人的背影，可是他不敢轻举妄动——他仍然不知道对方是什么，抓走Dean的目的是什么，甚至不知道对方身上有什么武器。然而当那个叫Lucien的男人以无比暧昧的姿势靠近Dean并抬起他的头颅时，Sam脑中绷紧的弦在一瞬间骤然断裂，他听到自己心里有一个声音在不停的回响。  
　　  
　　他不能允许除了自己之外的任何人碰Dean。  
　　  
　　他不能允许任何人伤害Dean。  
　　  
　　他不能允许任何人将Dean据为己有。  
　　  
　　Sam在黑暗里怒张着嘴唇，几乎要将自己的牙齿全部咬碎。他的双眼怒视着那个男人放在Dean脸颊上的手，凶恶的视线几乎要将那几根捏着Dean肌肤的手指灼烧起来，在Lucien将嘴唇凑上Dean的耳垂时，他终于忍不住从夹缝间走出来举起了枪，将冰冷的枪口对准了Lucien的后背。  
　　  
　　“放开他。”Sam怒喝道，放在扳机上的手指还没有按下，“我再说一次，快点放开他。”  
　　  
　　Lucien松开了放在Dean脸上的手，接着转过身来半眯着细长的眼睛开始打量Sam。  
　　  
　　“Sam？对吧？”Lucien笑了笑，“Dean提到过你很多次。”  
　　  
　　“为什么要抓走Dean？”Sam问道。他的目光就像刀刃，充血的双目里碧绿中带着血红，就像要硬生生地划开那个人的肌肤一样。  
　　  
　　“因为我想救他，”Lucien舔了舔手指，像是在享受Dean身上的气味，“你真应该感激自己有个这么漂亮的男朋友，在那个酒吧里的时候，几乎所有人都想要得到他。”  
　　  
　　Sam像是被戳中了心事一般猛地抬起头迎上Lucien的目光，放在扳机上的手指力道缓缓加重。  
　　  
　　“Dean不是我的男朋友。”  
　　  
　　“那是什么？床伴？”Lucien嗤笑道，“我可从来没有见过像你们这样互相牵挂的床伴。”  
　　  
　　Sam收紧下颚，落在扳机上的力道又重了些，距离扣动扳机只有一步之遥。  
　　  
　　“Sammy，不要开枪！这家伙和我们一样是人类！！”Dean在他就要扣动扳机的时候急促地说，声音听起来很紧张，两个拳头在身后捏起来，手臂上的肌肉青筋密布。 Sam转过头愕然地盯着Lucien，手指不自觉地松了几分，这时对方却突然从上衣里衬的口袋里挑出了一把明晃晃的手术刀，用冰冷的刀刃在Dean温热的肌肤上滑动。  
　　  
　　“放下枪，不然我就朝这里割下去。”Lucien用低沉有力的声音威胁道，黑曜石般的细长双眸直视着Sam充血发红的眼睛，他扬起眉毛，手术刀在Dean白皙的脖颈下浅浅掠过，留下一道细细的血痕。  
　　  
　　“我倒数三秒。”  
　　  
　　“3.”  
　　  
　　“2.”  
　　  
　　“1”的发音还没有发出来时，Sam已经弯下腰把手枪推到了他面前，完全成了赤手空拳的状态。Lucien踩住Sam推过来的手枪，将手中的手术刀挪远了点，双眼直视着Sam因为愤怒而扭曲的脸，缓缓开口道：“Dean是一头美丽的野兽，但是还未被驯服，你不妨期待被驯服之后的他是怎样的模样，那无疑是整个过程中最精彩的部分。”  
　　  
　　“你不要听他的鬼话，Sam。”Dean尖锐地反驳道，Sam却没有因为他的话而清醒过来，他在潜意识里想象着Dean被完全驯服，完全属于他之后的模样——顺从而柔软，会乖乖地趴下来将脑袋挤进他双腿之间张开嘴唇吮吸他的阴茎；会将他的精液一滴不落地吞下，再温柔地含住他的手指，像舔舐快要融化的蛋筒冰淇淋一样舔他；会矮下自己的腰肢，将挺翘结实的臀部主动凑上他的阴茎，再自己小心翼翼地让它顺着甬道慢慢滑进去，将自己填得满满的。Sam在渴望着这样的Dean，昨晚的记忆又悄然浮出脑海，他呆立在原地，紧绷在牛仔裤里的阴茎不住地抽搐着。  
　　  
　　“你会亲眼见证我会怎样得到他，再将他收藏起来，”Lucien说着，将手术刀又迎向Dean的脖子，“那肯定很有趣。”  
　　  
　　Sam冰冷的表情凝固在了脸上，视线一刻也没有离开Lucien握在手上的手术刀。就在刀刃完全刺入肌肤的前一秒，Dean从椅子上站了起来，甩开缠在身上绳子，将还没反应过来的Lucien掀翻在地一拳揍在他高挺的鼻梁上。Sam趁时候从地上夺回手枪很快上膛，在Dean将Lucien揍摊在地时毫不犹豫地朝那个人的脑门扣下了扳机。  
　　  
　　子弹瞬间就穿透了Lucien的眉心，鲜血从他的头颅底下慢慢留了满地。Dean不可置信地看着Sam，只听见连续几声枪响，Sam又向那个被射穿的脑袋补了几枪，脸上的表情像被封冻的冰霜一样冰冷僵硬。  
　　  
　　Dean张了张嘴，却没有说出只言片语，这时Sam突然走到他面前凝视着他，他看得到Sam眼里燃烧着微暗的火——愤怒与欲求几乎要冲出他的眼球，这让他的眼睛看起来比平常更明亮。Sam的嘴唇在幽幽的灯光下泛着水润的光泽，像被鲜血粉饰的蔷薇花瓣，像洒在蛋糕上的糖霜。  
　　  
　　浓稠的血腥味包围着他们，一切变得复杂而混乱。他们一步一步走得更近，最后脚尖对着脚尖，肩膀之间的距离不过半英寸。  
　　  
　　Dean在Sam低下头吻住他的时候发出了一声满意的轻哼，他感觉到他们俩的嘴唇在黑暗里贴在一起，Sam的气息包围着他，激起他内心深处起伏的暗涌。Sam的舌尖挑开他的唇瓣，粗暴地吻进他嘴里，像一头正在捕猎的野兽一样碾压着他的嘴唇，用舌头抚弄着他的上下各处。Sam这种疯狂而激烈的方式让他满足，在他的嘴唇完全被Sam占有的时候，他的全身都在冒汗，Sam也是，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起相互渗透着热度。  
　　  
　　“为什么要这么做？”Dean拖着沙哑的声音问道，从这之中嗅得到情欲的味道。  
　　  
　　“他想要得到你，”Sam的手穿过Dean的背部，下滑到Dean的臀部上，“而我不能允许这种事发生——”  
　　  
　　“为了你，我会出手杀人。”Sam的声音又变成了他昨晚听到的低沉耳语，第一个词从他的耳畔滑过去的时候，Dean感觉到自己的阴茎已经完全硬了，“因为你是我唯一的致命弱点。”

　　  
　　07.

　　  
　　“我觉得，以后我们还是应该一起行动。”Dean的手指在Sam的胸口划着圈，“多亏你帮我引开那个变态的注意力，我才能顺利割断绳子。我们互相都少不了对方，在一起才能使我们更强大。”  
　　  
　　“你终于想通了。”Sam翻过身将Dean压在下面，下身的勃起恰好卡进对方腿间，他的胳膊将Dean的身体抱得更紧，鼻尖掠过Dean的胸膛时发出浅浅的抽气声。  
　　  
　　“你是想要操我还是怎么的？”Dean移了下重心，让自己的臀部贴紧他弟弟腿间那个又热又重的东西，用身体悄悄磨蹭着。  
　　  
　　“我可以？”Sam抬眼望向他，被情欲渲染的细长双眼总让他联想起十多岁时Sam向他征求意见时湿漉漉的狗狗眼，甚至连语气也没有丝毫不同。  
　　  
　　“操我，Sammy，”Dean闭上眼，捉住Sam的手将它按上自己的裤裆，让他感受自己紧绷在裤子里的硬挺，“因为我也想要。”  
　　  
　　Dean无法直视眼前这火辣的光景——Sam用牙齿细细拉开他的裤链，将他那根正冒着湿滑前液的阴茎从内裤里掏出来，伸出湿热灵活的舌尖围着充血的柱身轻舔不已。Dean一直很疑惑Sam这炉火纯青的口交技术到底是从哪里学来的，又照顾过多少人的阴茎，反正该死的他肯定不是第一个。想到这里Dean不禁有些恼火，火气还没冒上头顶，他的阴茎便被Sam整个含进了嘴里，一片潮湿温暖正包裹着他，让他感觉安全而又舒适，就像置身天堂。湿滑火热和绸缎般细腻的触感让他忍不住蜷起脚趾，弓起的脊背往外冒着细密的汗珠，Dean发出带着水汽的啜泣声，而Sam在他呻吟出声的时候更用力地吮吸着，像是要把他整个吸干净一样。  
　　  
　　Dean感到无法呼吸，每一次呼出的热气似乎都会灼伤自己，他在Sam的嘴里喘息着迎来高潮，耳边回荡着对方吞咽的声音，看得到Sam的喉结因此而滑动，汗水从他古铜色的肌肤上滚落。当Sam松开他的阴茎时，Dean就像抽干了全身的力气一样瘫软在床上，脑袋重重地陷入枕头，此时Sam撑起手臂将修长的身体覆盖上来，将嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　他迷糊地张开嘴唇迎接他，感受着Sam的舌头钻入自己嘴里，粗糙的舌苔滑过他的口腔内壁，坚硬的齿列在他的嘴唇上留下一个浅浅的咬痕。他能从Sam嘴里尝到自己的味道，被对方的嘴唇酝酿到甜蜜得过分，在他舌尖上翻滚着，过于火辣的余韵让性欲又开始在他的下腹升腾。  
　　  
　　“感觉好吗？”Sam愉快地笑着，在Dean的喉结上轻轻地咬了一下，“还会让你感觉更好。”  
　　  
　　Dean撑着眼皮，看着Sam在他眼前脱下身上那件V领T恤露出结实强壮的肌肉，他的身体在房间里昏黄的灯光下泛着光，像是文艺复兴时期光影错落的油画。Sam弯曲着手臂将身体贴近Dean，身上的汗水黏在他的皮肤上让他感觉到滚烫，他凑近鼻尖扫过他的颈侧，鼻腔里喷洒出的热气几乎要让Dean浑身麻痹。他听到Sam在自己耳边低语着“你真好闻”，一边将他身上的T恤掀开任凭手指在肌肤上游走。  
　　  
　　Sam的手指摩挲着Dean皮肤上的一块淤青，再探出舌头顺着它的形状轻轻舔过去。  
　　  
　　“这块淤青上次还没有，你怎么弄的？”Sam轻声问道，用指腹按压着那片湿痕。  
　　  
　　“那家伙……揍了我……”Dean急促地喘息着，却将下半句话咽进嘴里，因为Sam正用两根手指搁在他的嘴唇上，压低声音用蛊惑般的语气道：“舔它。”  
　　  
　　“你这个婊——唔——”Dean呜咽着伸出湿漉漉的舌头，粉红色的舌尖滑过Sam修长的手指带出一片水痕，让原本就红艳的嘴唇看起来更加柔软湿润。Dean在舔着Sam的手指时睁大了那双榛绿色的眼眸，瞳孔中央的那点绿萤在他的眼中闪烁着，那里面除了情欲别无其他。  
　　  
　　“太棒了，Dean。”Sam赞叹着，在Dean的嘴唇上又轻轻咬了一下，“我现在就想……”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴吧混球，”Dean听到自己的声音已经完全破碎了，混合着唾液与精液的味道，“就只是操我，现在。”  
　　  
　　Dean原本以为Sam会毫不犹豫地扑上来撕开他的裤子狠狠干他，用精液填满他的肚子，可是Sam得到允许之后并没有那样做，他挤在Dean双腿间，紧绷在裤子里坚硬硕大的阴茎还直直地顶着他的屁股。脱下裤子的过程根本毫不费力，Sam很快就将他剥了个干净，这时Dean伸直了手臂摸向床头，在底下摸出一支润滑剂抹在手指上。  
　　  
　　“想要好好做一次。”Sam笑着，将那点湿润而微凉的乳液涂抹在Dean的穴口边缘，再缓缓探入手指在对方火热的身体里出入。Dean大敞着双腿，大腿内侧一片湿滑黏腻，他的表情看起来也带着点不耐烦的情绪，于是他索性翻过身体，让自己的面部朝下，下颌搁在柔软的枕头上，用自己的手指强硬地分开臀瓣让Sam能更好地进入。  
　　  
　　“你干什么？”Sam皱了皱眉，手指埋进去更深，正又快又重地扩张着他的内壁。Dean埋在枕头里发出无可遏制的喘息声，感受着Sam的手指在自己体内轻触着那甜蜜的一点，同时还像迎合着Sam的动作一般轻轻摆动着臀部。  
　　  
　　他想要Sam操他，将他粗暴地摁进床垫里像个打桩机一样用阴茎顶他的屁股，在他的身体里播溅撒种，用更下流、更粗鲁的方式对待他，当他的眼睛再次迎向Sam时，对方瞬间就看穿了他的想法。  
　　  
　　“等不及了，对吧？”Sam脸上的表情很愉快，唇边无声地溢出微笑。他抽出手指，指腹在Dean柔软的臀瓣上掠过，将阴茎挤进Dean幽深的臀缝。他看到Dean后背的肌肉无意识地绷紧，流畅的线条犹如神造，那些神秘的凹陷就是上帝赐给他的礼物，顺着Dean的脊柱，Sam一个一个亲吻过去，那时的他瞬间理解了Dean身上的美丽之处。  
　　  
　　任何人都想得到他，而他现在属于他。  
　　  
　　Sam用手臂捞起Dean的脖颈，用嘴唇吮吸着他后颈以下的一小块肌肤。挤进臀缝的阴茎很快找好了角度，Sam就这样毫无征兆地对准刺入，没有提示也没有爱抚。  
　　  
　　他从后面操干着Dean的后穴，撞击地越来越快也越来越深，手臂上蜿蜒的青筋在他用力的时候暴起，虬结的肌肉释放着力量。Dean的身上已经湿滑得像一条刚从水里捞出来的鱼，滑腻的肌肤在他的指缝间溜过，让Sam指尖颤抖。他的阴茎填满了Dean湿软的小穴，穿透狭窄而湿润的甬道挺入被他触摸过的那一点，温暖和柔软包裹着他，让他联想起家的味道。  
　　  
　　一股强烈的情感横贯脑海，在这种意志的驱使下Sam绕过去倾身吻上Dean的嘴唇，此时Dean的内壁正与他的阴茎绞在一起，Dean的身体正在他怀里，每一次挺入时都会不住地颤抖，令他感觉到真实。  
　　  
　　这时Dean突然伸手碰了碰他，用虚弱的声音道：“嘿，我在这里。”  
　　  
　　Sam用手臂将他搂得更紧，手指深陷进柔软的肌肤里。他将嘴唇埋在Dean的肌肤上，还在不断抽送着自己的身体，当他终于将精液射进对方体内时，带着自己所有的期许和爱意，Sam只是收紧了胳膊，让Dean温暖而湿润的气息拂过自己的脖子，张开嘴唇提出一个疑问。  
　　  
　　“是什么让你改变主意？”  
　　  
　　他想Dean应该很明白他指的是什么。  
　　  
　　“我……我不知道，”Dean倚靠在他怀里，暗金色的短发擦过他的脖子，“也许就像你说的……你也是我唯一的致命弱点。”  
　　  
　　Sam发出一声满足的叹息，勾起了平展的嘴角。他知道无论过去多久他们都无法摆脱彼此，他们是双方给彼此下的咒，谁都无法破解。他们会牵绊一生，就算以后他和Dean会有更多矛盾更多争吵，最后也总会选择互相原谅——Dean是他的哥哥，他的英雄，他的牵挂，也是他要破解的谜题，那或许要花上他一辈子的时间，这很漫长，但并不遥远。  
　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
